warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vivaporius/Archive 2
Finally Archived Page About time I finally archived the talk page. You may continue posting. Vivaporius 00:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It is hard not to get a little crazy when you read about guys taking multiple Bolter wounds and being immune to lasguns. Supahbadmarine 15:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Xai'athi Abilities Fair enough. Another thing I would like to address is their reproduction. Frankly I don't think they should be able to reproduce that quickly. They are an entire race of superhumans. If anything they should have a slower reproductive cycle in order to keep them balanced. Furthermore while I think that the idea of them being able to reproduce with any species and still produce a Xai'athi is interesting, I can't help that feel that it would drive other species away. This would be particularly true of the Eldar. They are a declining race to begin with. Such a rapidly expanding race with the ability to render any Eldar partner's children into one of their own threatens to make their path toward extinction more rapid. I don't feel that the Eldar would associate with such a race. In fact they might try to commit Xenocide. Supahbadmarine 16:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I understand what you are saying, but if that is the case then Eldar could no longer be part of the Solaris Federation. Supahbadmarine 20:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) This is not about political issues or personal differences Viva. the Xai'athi threaten the survival of the Eldar as a species. I don't care how nice E.T. is, if being friends with him means the end of humanity then i put E.T. in the ground. Supahbadmarine 20:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It was a movie about a friendly alien that came to earth. my point is that in a conflict where the very continuation of the species is on the line it does not matter that under different circumstances you could be friends with the other guy. Supahbadmarine 20:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The point remains that the continuation of the Xai'athi spells the extiction of the Eldar due to their reproductive attributes. Whether the Eldar could destroy them or not is a moot point. So long as the Xai'athi remain a threat the Eldar's survival as a species there is no way there could be Eldar citezens in the Solaris Federation. To live with the Xai'athi is to hasten the demise of their race. Supahbadmarine 21:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I shall counter your wall of text with series of bullet points: #What with the revision of the C'tan and the Necrons, the Pariah Gene will probably no longer exist. Ergo, isolating a gene which allows SOULLESNESS or PARIAH will no longer be possible. It is more likely that it will be a random mutation. Please give me an example of a Canon Soulless Human (as that is what the Xai'athi still are, they are abhuman descendants of our glorious species) that existed before the Great Crusade (as that is when the Assassin Orders came to be, hence the Culexus Temple which had soulless members) and I may listen to you. #Craftworlds and Eldar Space Craft are capble of Webway Jumps, without needing a Gate. I have a sole Canon example of this happening: "at some point in the distant past Kaelor made a webway jump to the edge of the galaxy and has not ventured back towards the galactic centre for several millennia". Therefore, the Eldar do not lack this ability (in fact, Pre Fall, it was probably more widely used). #The Eldar are fracking prophetic Psykers. I'm pretty sure their Farseers would have sensed something was wrong, and would have predicted an ambush of some sorts (possibly not that it was definately the Xai'athi). That is why it is so damn difficult to trick the mystical Space Elves. #The Xai'athi had access to Eldar Technolgy and were attempting to reverse engineer it, the human empires were not. The Xai'athi are physically far more powerful than a normal Human or Eldar. The Xai'athi psychically more powerful than a Human or Eldar. They would be seen as the greater threat purely because of that. Quality, not Quantity. What's a bigger threat? An un-unified band of "lesser race" beasts (humans, as that was the state the were before the Great Crusade and the Fall of the Eldar. Had the Eldar not fallen, the Emperor would have been screwed) OR a bunch of strongly unified super beings which are setting themselves up to usurp you when you can zip across the Galaxy with an efficient Webway system? I just don't know? O_o #The Eldar would not allow a significant threat like the Xai'athi to enjoy any respite. The Eldar at that time had a massive Empire, larger than the Solaris Federation. They would have just come back with a bigger force and utilised more deadly weapons. Regular humans would have been dealt with later. #The last point you made just verifies all I have been saying about why the Eldar Empire would be so determined to wipe out the Solaris Federation: They could pose a serious threat if they were allowed to grow. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) well i was gonna expand my Arkon page, but there are way too many possessed in 40k, and the only tyranid hybrids i've seen are on the fanwiki. and alex is way cool so i thought 'what the hell' and did it. next up is a 40k assassins creed and maybe even star wars rips and my own empire!!!!!!!! Wars of Solaris My advice is to expand on the major conflicts that the Federation has been a part of. So far all of them have a fairly similar overview. Someone catches the Federation off guard, causes horrible casualties and then gets wiped out when they catch their footing. However war is far more complex than that. There will be major victories and defeats whether you have the tide in your favor at the time or not. Your conflicts are two dimensional. Give us the bloody details. Besides that I recommend you start a Batman Character. Supahbadmarine 01:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I guess I am the one being unclear now. Forgive me in advance for the wall of text. It is very simple. Who are the two most famous Superherous from DC Comics? Batman and Superman right? While I confess myself to primarily be a Marvel fan, between the two Batman is my favourite. The reason is simple. Superman is so strong that the only way you can beat him is with an equally outrageous opponent, or with some obscure glowing rock. Batman on the other hand is just as epic as Superman is. However he is not nearly as powerful. He could easily be killed by some nameless street thug with a gun having a lucky day. Despite this he takes on some villains that are as dangerous as Superman's. Right now all of your characters are Supermen. They are all either prodigiously gifted, or are in seats of power. What you need is a character that is more down to earth. The kind that walks into a situation and is not the biggest hombre there. The best characters are those whose history, and the challenges they face are bigger than the character itself. So many fanon writers make the mistake of trying to make their characters as epic as possible, but that does not present a good story. So try thinking up a character that is more Batman than Superman. Interesting beats epic any day of the week and on Sundays. Supahbadmarine 03:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) LoM Collaboration Tread lightly, the LoM are the kind of guys who mentally r*** you over the period of several months to years in a manner that you wont know if its them or not, till the points where you are a screaming emotional wreck. The they magically disappear without a single trace. Oh and i'll be careful with the assassinations, not planning to pick off Binadamu or anybody like that, may'be a knife in his pillow...>;D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) May'be it could be some evil Amara that nobody likes? Or a certain worlds go collapse into anarchy and the horrible madness that ensues is broadcasted system wide? BTW about the Amara, 40 kids? I am so sorry but somebody has to say it...ouch, poor Caria. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The LoM are more focussed on bringin the whole world crashing down. Whole cities crumbling under pre-placed explosives, mass riots, the entire population going mad, and random higher-ups dropping dead for no reason what so ever, all blaming the goverment/eachother, ah Malal would be pleased... BTW what do you think of the LoM? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear that you like them! :D Now how to arrange an unfortunate 'incident'? >:D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Theres an idea. But remember the Lords of Midnight bring entire worlds crashing down into complete burning insanity and you never know they were there,'' unless'' they let you. I was thinking of something like a LoM insurrection. On a Core World the LoM reek havoc by slowly degrading the civilian living conditions, criminals are all of a sudden well armed and hyped up on military grade combat-stims, politicians are being influenced, all the while the LoM are slipping hallugiens into the water and air. Certain leaders simply disappear almost without a trace, except for one scrap of evidence that points to certain people to cause dissent. A few minor space stations could be brought down from orbit. Etc. Etc. Basically the LoM bring the planet crashing down and Horatio leaves a knife in Binadamu pillow with a printed message ++THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINING++ Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thats the thing though. People aren't even sure if these guys are human! You've seen what these guys do, emerging from the ranks of the enemy, they're like Mandrakes, shadow beings. Dont think of them as normal space marines, they ain't. They're the kind of guys that no matter how safe you are, they'll a way into your room. And bring the total collapse of soceity. Im not even joking, thatt what will happen. They freaking melt into the shadows before your eyes, then while you haven't taken your eye off of that spot, you check that part of the wall from whatever means they escape, and you will find it is just a wall. The all of a sudden you wake up and it was just a dream, you laugh if off...then noticed the bloody knife next to your head. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Warning: From hear on were both just going to show off and defend the bad assery of our articles. Lets not get caught up in that ok? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Cool analog: Brace for history lesson. Actually heres a good analog. (Brace for history lesson, sorry) There was a great medivel Islamic King , now he's a cool guy, but anyway he employs this elite group of super-assassins called the "Hassassins" (yes, that named turned into 'assassin'). They were so badass they infiltrated medieval crusader castles at the peak of the Crusades. Note: these are huge fortress with guards they infiltrated and no one knew. Eventually, these guy started to scare the crap out of the King and he tried to disband them (bad move). Of course knowing of the danger, he lock himself in a big strong wooden cage that would be carried everywhere by his guards. One morning he wake up to find a knife in his pillow. The moral of this story?: The Lords of Midnight are basically that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Love how? Have a good game of chess with tea love? Or love as in take turns turning eachothers organs into christmas decorations and living to tell of it? XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) It funny how the LoM are like that to. May'be it could be a hunter/prey relationship on both sides (not in a wierd way). OK may'be the LoM could bring about the collapse of society on several outer worlds, not Core Worlds, not border world, in the middle. And cause a few stations to fall. The madness is then broadcated across the sector. This could cause a panic and great civil unrest. How about that? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Supah's Argument I feel like it is just a bit overpowered for an entire race to be able to resurrect themselves whenever they want. Furthermore I feel that if it were possible the Eldar would have done it. Don't you dare try and tell me that they would not have come up with it or wanted to create such a method Viva. Supahbadmarine 05:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Viva, that is the conservative Eldar remnants. I am talking about the Eldar Empire. An empire that held nothing as taboo near its end. Besides if everyone in the Solaris Federation is effectively immortal it makes death meaningless, and when that happens the weight of life becomes cheap. Supahbadmarine 05:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The LoM leave no evidence or false evidence. Beside they will have been long gone before anyone is on to them. They frame others for their work, stoke rivaries, and break alliances. As for the hunter/prey relationship. Both have been able to negate eachothers plans but unable to land a killing blow. The LoM have been unable to kill Kumoi and Kumoi has yet to kill and unmask a LoM. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) How they treatede their dead is a moot point Viva. Back during the time of their Empire there were likely countless megalomaniacs dreaming of true immortality. They would have sought a method such as this one. That aside, I strongly encourage you to remove the revival thing from the Xai'athi. Instead you should just make it something that the Amara can do. Supahbadmarine 13:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Cat & Mouse Collaboration Sorry about that I was at school. As for more ideas...So the LoM are lurking about, reeking havoc on a series of worlds. Of course the public demands answers for the attack and the LoM waste no time playing on this by framing the goverment. Of course these attacks unclude attacks on the Amara. Kumoi could be angered by these intrusions on her plans and launches a brutal crackdown. Many of the LoM's contacts and cells were destroyed. But she just could not manage to kill a Lord of Midnight and they kept returning over an over again. Intrigued now, as she realizes they are other beings in the dark besides her. The LoM seem to realize the same thing, and are intrigued by the fact that there is someone out there would can delay their plans. So begins a massive game of cat and mouse for both sides. The LoM plan to learn all they can from their battles with Kumoi and eventually kill her. And like wise, Kumoi wishes to unmask those who had eluded her for so long. Several worlds can burn in the process and they both see eachother as worthy adversaries. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oops sorry, typo. Alright then, looking forward to it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thats...exactly what the LoM love to do. As for an alliance with the LC, i dont think its possible. First of all, "alliance" is a word that should be used lightly when refering to the LoM. Once in a while they appear from behind you in a dark alley way and deliver a cryptic message IF THAT. More often they just leave a message on the wall that by the time you blink, its gone. And if they need something from you, often it just vanishes, or you wind up doing the job, that they would have asked, you without you ever knowing. And as for the LC, may'be the LoM dress up as them and cause trouble? Anyways, this'll be fun! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Almost nobody ever knows its the LoM in the first place. So i'd doubt they would ever know that it was them. Most within the entire Galaxy know of them to begin with. The only one that seems to know anything about them are the Blaze Ravens. Anyway, where to start? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. But the LoM only feel what they let themselves feel. Usually they are inhumanly devoid of emotions...or berserking madmen, then right back to normal. As for the other thing. The LoM could launch a whole series of insurrections, Kumori learns of this, so begins the game of cat and mouse. Then the whole uber-arrogance would cause a serious blow to her and she would begin to take them seriously and seek to unmask Horatio (the Chapter Master/Grim Reaper) personally. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I plan to expand it soon. PS: Sorry it took me so long to respond, I was out trick-or-treating and having my B-Day at the same time. XD Opinions so far to what I am doing? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip and compliment. As for Cat and Mouse, you nailed it. :D When will you start adding to your articles? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) So much for free as the wind eh? Ah well, whenever your ready. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:54, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo Viva, on the LoM page the madness has truly begun. Check it out! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think so far? Ideas or opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad for the positive feedback! Brace for total collapse of society >: } As for this Kiman person, im sure she'll have a fun time playing with the LoM. ; ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) hehe. I dont thing Bindamu is going to call them noobs after this. Brace to the total collapse of society >: } And for this Kiman character, she is going to have a fun time playing with the LoM. That reminds me, i dont think the Bin. will know that the LoM are space marine, in all honesty im not even sure if there human anymore! And thats saying something when the writer say it. Ah well the games continues eh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Im thinkin the LoM will blame certain deaths on the other breeds. As for the Akili, I get they're badass. But I cant stresst his enough, the LoM are creatures of the dark, unless your just as scary as they are you cant touch them, you think you have taken their head, you'll find its full of sand, and perhaps a vortex bomb. Thats why i think Komori will be a worthy adversary, shes similiar to them. The major point of the LoM is to be these untouchable shadows in the night. A breach in this just destroys their character. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I've been watching the LoM section of the Solaris Federation, hence where my comments came from. As for the name, whatever you think works. And there is no rush. Though, mind you its just an idea...I think it would be fun to have a quote from Bindamu saying something after Divara has a total collapse in socitey. There will be burning worlds and everything that happened on Divara will happen to a few other worlds to spread the panic, and the numbers will be manipulated so it seems to the public there is a losing war going on or something. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok well its looking much better now. Bundamu is taking the LoM seriously now! Though...would anyone look at a Xai'athi Warship and say... "Oh look! Free ships, this doesn't look suspicius at all. Lets just take them, and hope they didn't bug it even though we know they use nanites that they can track. After all we have only been studying these guys for a few years now." Its not like the LoM dont already have a fleet. And it seems like everyone except the Wakuu knew what was happening. The LoM bring all of society crashing down and you dont know it until they want you to. Its like setting up a birthday party for a close friend. You can spend week preparing but they dont know till its time. Geez, i probably sound really picky right now huh? Just trying to stay true to the LoM's character. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I hear what you are saying. Im thinking that the Akili got a tip that the LoM are heading for Divara. Of course this is the LoM saying "It doesn't matter if you know. You cant stop us." So the Akili act on this and put the planet under observation in preparation for a trap that would detroy the LoM. But we both can guess how that turns out. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) No offense but...Bindamu is a d*ck. Im actually OK with this idea. Bindamu lets the LoM in to see how the LoM operate. The 40k version of the Grim Reaper (LoM Chapter Master) Horatio is happy to comply as they wish to show off their skills. The Great Game is played and Bindamu left thinking.... O_O ...I wish I hadn't done that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) So what my previous comment? -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I feel like a long term goal for Kumori is to unmask a LoM. Thats just the kind of guys that the LoM are, the kind you will never see their faces. (Unless they show, which means your screwed) You've read about their mutations right? I really dont think Bin. has to do any steering for Kumori and Horatio to clash. Both sides treat this as a game, a really scary and deadly game which results in multiple worlds burning to the ground... Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Phew, I finally done with the Terror of Divara part. What do you think? : D Well, off to Cat and Mouse! >: } Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OK i'll be starting Cat and Mouse soon. And something to note on your end is that nobody on Divara EVER knows they are space marines, im not even sure if they are. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I left a comment on the Amara page. Please check it out and brace for a text wall. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well downscaling the old gods would help balance the power out. Now as for Arrogance, Mourning, and Knowledge. I think those would be attributes to difference gods rather than gods of those aspect themselves. For an example, Arrogance could be part of a God of War, being warlike, arrogant, etc. Mourning, could be part of a god of something along the line of sadness, grief, and loss. Such gods can have positive and negative effects on their followers. Now a God of Knowledge would be interesting, science seems to be a big part of the Xai'athi so a God of Curiousity and Progress? Ah well, what do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Technically Nurgel, and to a limited degree Khorne embodies death. I think that idea is a dead end buddy. Supahbadmarine 21:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) So Viva, how do ya want to kick off the whole Kumori Vs. Horatio thing? Im thinking that Kumori sends out her best to root them out. And they come back completey mentally broken. Thats when Horatio glides out from the shadows and decapitates them all in one swipe from his scythe without stopping. Then he fades away before their very eyes. Now Kumori is interested and the Great Game of Cat and Mouse ensues. Opinion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) OK then how about they come back emtpy handed, Kumori is upset, then they literally fall apart into a pile of disembodied limbs. And Horatio is standing in the darkness before he vanishes. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) She'd try. XD But yeah lets have a 'encounter'. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) To be honest im not sure that Horatio or the Lords of Midnight are fleshy let alone human. Im actually considering gutting out things like equipment and the likes to make them seem less human. Opinions? And as for Kumori, Horatio's the kind of guy who will fade away before you eyes, both being masters of the shadows and all. As for you daemons, i'll check them out. ; ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) OK, just checked out the Hatia daemons. Looking good so far I say, though they could use some more "demonic" feautures, I get what your going for but they seem a bit too human. You known them being daemons and all. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) OK, about the LoM. I am considering gutting out things like equipment and really changing the doctirne section, to make them less human-like. What do you think? And as for Kumori, Horatio's the kind of guy who will fade away before you eyes, both being masters of the shadows and all. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:05, November 8, 2011 (UTC) A major point of them is you dont know why. They only people who know what they really are like are the Blaze Ravens. They were part of the same resistence group before becoming space marines. It is rumoured that their ability to instill fear and disappear are due to some psychic ability but of course nobody knows. I am currently putting the LoM under serious recontruction, stand by. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:58, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Phew! Well, I have begun re-constructing the LoM. im going for something like this.'' '' There is a viel of utter darkness, you cannot see past it, but you know behind it lies a monster. You know nothing of this monster, other than if you see it means your dead... Mind you its still a work in progress, and it has a long way to go. But what do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I feel I should apologize for the multiple text walls I left on your article's talk page. Please keep in mind that all of that is primarily my perspective, and some suggestions i think may help. You can feel free to ignore all of it if you see fit. Supahbadmarine 02:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If you can you should try to type each response in the appropriate section. That way we can keep track. Supahbadmarine 02:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool. By the way I messaged Cal and Dirge about this so that they can chip in, and give us their perspective. I am sure they will probably let both of us have it on several points. Supahbadmarine 03:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey theres something. How about the Fallax Republic Fleet? Or the Fallax Fleet for short? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Fairly interesting. It seems to me that the Vashti are the shady siblings that the rest of the Xai'athi would rather not think about. Supahbadmarine 02:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I think that you will soon be able to involve them in bigger projects on the site. Supahbadmarine 03:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva. I was wondering did you read the Lords of Midnight after I finished with most of the changes? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:38, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Peace out! :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, the points is that you dont know. As for the Inquisition, they're probably too scared. XD And what what did you mean how did they become space marines? As for my private beliefs its far more complicated and I dont want to bore with 2-3 hours of defining what "Meta-physics" and "Quantom Mechanics" are. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:06, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The whole "Inquisition too scared" to thing was just a joke. Im thinking of making them semi-renengade but not officially as nobody would want to get on their badside. And I really need to stop getting off topic. Sorry about that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I've joined chat. Imposter101 22:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I've begun work on Syrath's stats, I'll post them for reviewing once I'm finished. Imposter101 18:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I've posted a blog with Syrath's rules. Imposter101 18:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) GW won't reply for at LEAST a week. Until then all we can do is wait. Totalimmortal 21:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, I posted our proposal on to DAT. Anything I missed? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I had an idea for a epic battle called the Fall of T'au. Most commanders die, Farsight commits to holding actions, allowing for the evacuation of Tau. Then he is left as the remaining leader. Opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) As long as there is an Ethereal, the Greater Fail will never die. And a sense of practicality among the Tau will be but a dream. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping for a more down-to-earth and practical Tau. If the Ethereals are around (even one) than the Greater Weaboo will still exist. We can ask others for their opinions. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wanna mention this on DAT talk-page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva. It has come to my attention that the first people that Binadamu and Zeke run into on Battle of the Destined are each other. I was wondering if I could right their encounter. I have a rather humorous exchange planned that I feel should capture both of their characters, and add some levity to the story. Get back to me with your thoughts. Supahbadmarine 23:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also I feel i should warn you that some of the other members are really pushing for Zeke to slap Binadamu at some point. Mind you I am well aware that would end with Zeke's entrails spread across the jungle. Supahbadmarine 23:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva! Supa had a great idea for DAT. Check it out! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait Zeke gets to slap Binadamu? Oh I have to see this! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, im trying to think of a name for the practical Tau faction. Ideas? The conservative tau are yours to write, right? And I was thinking of calling them the Neo Tau Empire. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ROFLMAO really? I though she'd be some shadowy figure, like a viel of pure darkness that forever shrouds her face. Like a true huntress in the shadows forever seeking...the hunter. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva, I think you need to flesh out Kumori and the Sisters before CaM can start. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Still, think you need to flesh out Kumori and the Sisters. Cause I got nothin to work with! If I start CaM now, I'd have to base them off my own opinions. And I dont think you'd like that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I finished the "Return of the Silver Army". Check and see if everything fits if you want.Bladiumdragon 16:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Man, I'm sorry to here that... me and Total had wondered where you were yesterday, as we like your Chat! Well, I'll be looking forwards to your return... A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva? I can see that you've been getting pretty angry when it come to defending your articles. Please calm down and understand that nobodies thrashing it. The Xai'athi and related articles are some of my favorites. Please calm down, its not worth it get angry at a computer screen. : ( Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I also apologise for my firey response. You have to understand that I love this setting a lot. It has become my primary venue for my artistic pursuits. I usually don't get ticked, but I don't like hearing people talking down about Canon Factions in a serious way. I get the same way when I hear people generalizing the Imperial Guard as Canon fodder in a serious way. Anyway, don't you think there would be circumstances? The Eldar are highly intelligent. I severely doubt that they would simply refuse a method of survival based on pride. At least not if weren't a serious issue of their morals or ethics. Also While I am here I would like to address the question you had about the Eldar creating an alternate form of FTL travel. The only canon method of FTL travel in the Canon that does not involve either the Warp or the Webway is used by the Necrons, and we both know how advanced they are. They can't move their Craftworlds because there are very few Webway Gates that are big enough to allow entry of the mammoth ships. They can't use the Warp because there is a hungry Chaos God out for their souls. They can't use other methods because non-Warp related forms of travel are so advanced that even the Eldar don't have access. I hope this clears some things up, and once again I am sorry for blowing up. Supahbadmarine 18:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva! I have been making some changes to the Fall of T'au section of the Tau Resurgence. Can you give me some feed-back? Oh have you been thinking of the Neo Tau Empire? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I know what your saying. But what Imperial remnant? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Royalist, Loyalist, Conservative, Reactionary, Mind Slaves? Royalist means following the royalty, or monarchy. The Ethereals arent a monarchy, more like an Oligarchy. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hooray! Vivas back in town. :D But yeah they could be ruled by the Ethereal Council? Thats a Oligarchy right? Oh and have you seen the recent changes? I know that im being pesky about it, but I want to make sure it doesnt blow up somewhere. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) hi, just snooping around, minding other peoples business when I foun you had arsked Dirge if he played the game. I used to but stoped a short while ago, can I be of assistance? Trulyrandom 01:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) If you read the next section, you'd know that they rendevous with the Tau. As for tech, I think they'll stay the same, sorta, but use slightly more tech when nessecary ex. Serathi attacks/running away. So they'll use ships when desperate. As for you Codex, I dont know much of them or the game, but i'll check it out. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) sure, will do. Trulyrandom 01:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. Though I really dont know considering I dont know much of the game, let alone their standards. But now that your back, what are you planning for the Neo Tau? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:37, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Though I seriously doubt they'll join the Serathi, kinda killed the Greater Good remember? And they did attempt to drive them to extinction. And the Serathi are devoted to paving the way for Serathi colonization. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) you've got a rant on the talk page (please don't take it to heart) Trulyrandom 02:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, well really looking forward to it. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I left a proposal on the DAT talk-page. Check it out! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Im not quite sure what your saying. But Necrus answered, check out the new Resurgence symbol! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I think the traditional symbol would suffice. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Same here, same problem. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Viva. I recently had a brain blast about how the first major headbutt between the Solaris Federation should go. I don't know why, but the idea just exploded in my mind. So with your permission I would like to write an article on the war. You can go back a tinker with it a bit after. Allow me to do this, and I will promise a conflict filled with epic characters, apocolyptic battles and so much appeal that everyone will be begging for an encounter with the Xai'athi. Give me clearance to do some seriopus damage to the Federation, and you will get one epic war. What do ya say? Supahbadmarine 20:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the permission. I am not sure exactly when this conflict will take place. After all there is so much history with the Xai'athi. So I will write the conflict, and then you can select a timeframe that you feel would be appropriate as well as mofifiy or fix anything you deem fit. Supahbadmarine 21:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, good that you found an image. And as for the new breed, they're looking good so far. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Woah! Just saw the Kumori image. She seems slightly...dead or atleast zombie-like. Im not complaining of course, just pointing out the obvious. XD Regards - Meet Horatio...I think. And yeah, looking forward to C&M. >:D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well you put a zombie corpse-bride on my page, I put a manical madman on yours. HA! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, saw the Kumori page. Looking forward to seeing the rest. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy to offer feedback. However there is quite a lot of articles in your repertoir, and you have been doing a lot of work. It can be hard to keep track of sometimes. Point out the articles and sections you have been focusing on, and I will be sure to give you constructive advice. Supahbadmarine 00:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva? Guess whos back? >:D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) HAHA. You bet! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Did you catch my previous message? Supahbadmarine 04:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll go through them and get back to you. Supahbadmarine 04:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Try rebooting, solves 90% of problems. -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo Viva! I've been think some ideas for the Neo Tau Empire. #Im thinking of having most/a greater chunk of the Kroot and especially Vespid join the Resurgence. They were screwed over worse than the Tau so their ticked at the Ethereals #To balance this out how about the Tarellians , Galg (frogs), join the NTE #The NTE could have a dystopia society. Protected, almost pampered, revere the Ethereals, propanganda, join or die mentality, etc. Kinda like Soviet Russia #Could they be just a bit more advanced than the TR? Well I can see im nagging you about this, but just ideas for the future. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Looking forward to it! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I am fine with that. The reason I started with an ultimatum is because we discussed this particular issue ad nauseum in chat. I will take a look at the Nokemono for you. Supahbadmarine 21:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I just want to say that I can except the whole immunity thing much better now that they are still vulnerable to Nurgle. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes they are getting there. Bit by bit, argument by argument they are being toned down. And they still look great. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva check this image I found! May'be the NTE could use it? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was some kind of heavy pulse rifle or a light pulse machine gun or something. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Why did a whole lot of text just bunch up? I think I to archive. Anyway the Liulan are looking good. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Go on chat, I shall discuss this with you Totalimmortal 23:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo Viva about the XV27. I was thinking of renaming it the XV13. The 1 could mean its just a exo-skelaton and the 3 could mean...whatever. 13 is a cool number. And im thinking to prevent it from becoming overpowered we dont let it augment strength. One arm has a built in Pulse Rifle the other is an arm. Besides the major advantage for the TR was be tough as nails CQC fighters. Slip a knife in some exposed wires and such. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I agree with SniperGhost in the matter. Also, if you would direct me to a link where it says in the rules that one person's opinion is invalid. --Lither My talk 02:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It said references, not images of a clearly pornographic nature. --Lither My talk 03:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Look at SniperGhost's comment above. He makes a very good point. The wikipedia link reinforces that point. --Lither My talk 03:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh and regarding the images. I did in fact have a problem with it, but since is was censored, I can get over it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva just checking to make sure everything is cool with the censored image. Totalimmortal 03:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Go on TAL chat and we can discuss freely. Totalimmortal 03:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Probably because minors viewing pornographic images is illegal in most countries. --Lither My talk 03:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ethnicity dont mean jack to me as I have no problems with other so called "races". But when having something regarding that on a page, I like to such matters strictly neutral and pollitically correct to prevent horrible misunderstandings. You see where im coming from right? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) When you have such things waving around, 99% exposed, it gets distracting. But you know how the rules are. And besides, you know that sometimes kids are on this site. Regards DirgeOfCerberus111 03:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Really? For the Xai'athi? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Damn. I was going to guess the "Warhammer 40k Sexually Explicit Wiki". :P --Lither My talk 03:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful to see your high opinion of me. --Lither My talk 03:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The two previous comments were inteded to provide a light comic relief for the purpose of avioding a massive flame war over the issue. --Lither My talk 03:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: And why would you just throw Thegreatbeing out there? --Lither My talk 03:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude Viva, I get it. He ticked off alot of people and still has problems regarding his articles. But damnit all, can we stop picking on him? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh good you started! Are you going to go nuts with it? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva! For the Tau Resurgence I am going to have Farisight, Shadowsun, and now Puretide as the original leader. What do you think? And as for bad guy characters ideas for the NTE, Longknife, Aun'va, Shas'O Kais? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Huh, which one? The AR or the sniper? Anyway they belong to Nostramo now. :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh that one. Well for Nostramo its a railgun, anti-everything sniper. But since its a different Timeline, I guess if you find use I could let you use it for the mainstream timeline. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Never hurts to upload an image eh? :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Found it! -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Read previous comment. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) And there it is! -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva! How about we write a article reagarding the whole TR Vs. NTE? Its basically a civil war, the Second Mont'au. That sounds cool. Oh and about the NTE... #They ould be using some jammer to prevent any vessel that wonders into their nebula from finding them. #They could have colonies in multiple nebulas, gives us an excuse to kill off a few. >:D #NTE Gue'vesa anyone? And am I bugging you about this? Sorry if I am im just enthusiastic about these Tau. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I dont understand what there is to be sorry about. And im glad you like the ideas. Should the Seconf Mont'au be a serperate article or what? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oi Viva! Started the basic for the Second Mont'au. Ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought of that idea. But they'd never work together remember? Perhaps stop shooting eachother to shoot the Serathi, but not work together i think. And there will be many smaller wars over the next four thousand years. I think the first open conflict between them will be a few decades after the TR sign the treaty. The NTE were discovered attempting to infiltrate the TR and undermine it. It could end when the Serathi notice this and track the NTE to one of their nebulas. >:D And the TR immediately pull back to hide the existence of their colonies. Opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like the idea. Though I may need your help in adding more subjects for the Second Mont'au, Force compositions, battles, politics, etc. And yes the TR have colonies. It was part of the treaty, but with the Serathi advances over the millenium they have been forced to retreat get new worlds, start over, repeat cycle. So that where the whole tough guy thing came from. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC)